


A Poem from Antiquity

by Anonymous



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Figurative Language, Gen, HEAVILY inspired by the Scarlet King Poem, I'm sorry MiniJen, Just my predictions regarding Keys combined with my horrible writing lol, People can fight me on this belief, Poetry, Symbolism, Thanks SCP, The summoning of KH is an apocalypse event and people can fight me, Will probably upload the second part when the fic gets to it, kingdom hearts - Freeform, what else are you gonna do with infinite power bake a pie???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inspired by Keys to the Kingdom by MiniJen and the poem regarding the Scarlet King from SCP-231 from the SCP wiki.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	A Poem from Antiquity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniJen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniJen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keys to the Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899856) by [MiniJen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniJen/pseuds/MiniJen). 



> The following verses are the surviving remains of a poem from the Age of Fairytales. It is believed that children often sung it as a nursery rhyme of sorts, though the accompanying melody and rest of the poem have been lost to time.

Thirteen seals, thirteen rings. Thirteen keys for the Golden King

A king once told his forger to prepare him thirteen keys. Twelve were scattered far between, the last left to roam free

The crown of keys births greatness, mortal power transcend. But inside its grief is screaming, come to bring the end.

So gather ‘round the throne of hearts, O’seekers, o’guards! Cruel Master of the frail arts, collapse the house of cards!

The Seekers watch the forest for the forging of the crown. They await the jewel hanging threadbare, a heart to cast down

The jewel of the crown dreams of reprieve from the chase. But nothing under heaven can oust the dark from base.

They gather round with leering smiles, the heartless and the dead. Though his soul unwinds, the cruelest minds will be kept in his head.

The first key was brought to known by friendship boldly proclaimed. In exchange a hand was shown, though true nature yet unnamed.

In the skies the ship calls to light a fear of standing alone. Not much else is left in its wake, except a chance to atone.

The goddess set ablaze by her stolen heart awaits. In connections, a longing long buried resonates

A curse manifests as the lure of power does sweeten. Faced with friends, the jewel yields, the worst way to be beaten

By ancient blade a darkness bade a life into the world. Untimely cracked by chain and posion, the Master’s seed unfurled.

The dragon waits in shadows, her breath will scorch all lands. The heroes in the castle draw their swords and make their stands.

The heart restores fragments of truth and a city thought lost. But the question never asked is, of course, at what cost?

The key the sixth remained unheard, its cries of joys ignored. He stopped the knife for an innocent life, and gave it to the Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very specific idea of when I want to upload the second part of this poem (a moment that exists in KH3 canonically), but that depends on if Keys includes that moment... if not I'll probably upload it whenever I finish it...


End file.
